


Open Mic

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Mic

[Enjoy!]

It was by sheer happenstance that she ended up at the shop tonight. Normally, Felicity worked the morning shift, so she could spend her afternoons doing her freelance tech consulting. However, last week Sara had literally begged her to switch shifts, because she had a date. Felicity had met Nyssa once, very briefly, because Felicity occasionally spent her afternoons in the coffee shop and had seen the two women flirting with each other. Happy that her friend finally made a move, Felicity immediately agreed to take Sara’s shift.

She was now regretting that decision.

Because as good as her memory was, Felicity forgot that tonight was Open Mic night.

Open Mic nights were more crowded than normal, and Felicity was expecting that. But this was ridiculous. 

From her perch behind the counter, Felicity could see that practically every available space in the shop was filled with people, so much so that the manager, Digg, had to open the doors to the outdoor seating in the attached courtyard. The place was packed. 

Felicity was hurriedly filling another order when she heard her name was called. She looked up to see Sara and Nyssa at the counter, holding hands.

“Hey! Sara, I thought you told me you two were going out tonight.”

Sara smiled. “We are! Turns out, a famous musician tweeted earlier today that he was performing at the Open Mic night here, so I thought it would be fun to see his performance.”

“Which musician?”

“Oliver Queen.”

Ah. Now everything made sense. Starling City’s Golden Boy had returned from his 5-year world tour and this was his first stop on his trip home. No wonder the place was so crowded.

“Really? Why did he choose here, of all places? I mean, not that here isn’t as good a place as any, but considering how much of a big deal he is around here, I would have thought he would choose a larger venue.”

“Well, turns out that he did his first public performance right in this shop. He and Digg are old friends, so Oliver asked if he could come back, for old times’ sake.”

“Oliver Queen performed here? That must have happened before I started working here. But that’s really cool! Digg must be loving all the extra customers.”

“And the publicity. You know, it was hard enough just getting in the door. I don’t think there’s a free spot in this entire place. Speaking of…” Sara trailed off, looking at Felicity.

She smiled. “Wait until just before the performance, then come on back. We don’t people to think they can just walk behind the counter.”

Sara nodded. “Understood. Now, in the mean time, we might as well order something.”

 

He was running late.

The concert was supposed to start 10 minutes ago, and he wasn’t ready. He could hear the people out in the coffee shop beginning to get restless. Luckily, getting ready only consisted of a quick instrument check and an adjustment to his guitar strap, and he was ready to go. During his world tour, Oliver became famous for being a little late, and for his simplistic musical style. All he ever needed was a few instruments, his voice, and the words. It was one of the things that many of his fans loved about him.

Oliver took a deep breath and stepped through the entryway leading to the stage. To him, it felt like coming home.

 

The people were getting restless. Felicity asked Digg to come out to the counter with her and help out, considering that more and more people were coming up to the counter with orders or questions about where Oliver Queen was and when he was going to begin the show. Sadly, Felicity could only help with one of those things, but Digg fielded what questions he could. 

Felicity was in the middle of filling and order when an uproar filled the shop. Looking toward the stage, Felicity could see a man begin to set up his instrument. Considering the thunderous applause that accompanied him, Felicity guessed that this was the famous Oliver Queen. Felicity felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Sara and Nyssa had slipped behind the counter to stand with her.

“You ready? I have a feeling this is gonna be awesome!” said Sara excitedly.

Nyssa chimed in. “I too am looking forward to tonight’s performance. Sara played some of his songs on our way here and I was impressed by what I heard. Oliver Queen definitely has talent.”

“Well, I’m sure the performance will be great, but unlike your date here,” Felicity gestured to Sara, “I actually have to work. So you guys just stand over here and enjoy the concert while I fill some of these orders.”

Before she could turn away, Sara said, “Let me know if you need me to lend a hand. I may not be working this shift but I have no problem helping out a little.”

“Thanks, Sara, but you enjoy your date. I took this shift so you could spend some time with Nyssa. Can’t very well do that if you’re stuck helping me behind the counter.”

 

Here we go.

Oliver sat on the stool in the middle of the stage, the in-house band all ready behind him. Leaning forward, Oliver spoke into the mic, “Hey, everybody!”

The crowd cheered.

“It feels really awesome to be back home. This coffee shop was actually the first place I ever performed, and I just want to thank Digg for letting me come back here and take over his place.” He gestured to the counter where he could see Digg and a blonde girl working serve the customers. Digg raised his hand and waved without looking up, while the crowd applauded for him. Oliver laughed. “Ok, everyone. So how about we get this party going?!” 

The crowd roared in approval.

Oliver grinned. He turned to the band and counted off. 1, 2, 3, 4.

The music started.

 

He was really good.

Felicity nodded her head to the song while cleaning the counter. For the last hour Oliver Queen had performed songs off his album, as well as a few requested covers of well-known songs. And he was pretty damn good. 

Digg came over to her as she finished up. “Hey, you worked through your break.”

Felicity looked up at the clock. Huh, she had. She turned to Digg. “I guess I lost track of time. Mind if I take it now?”

“Go for it.”

Felicity took off her apron and walked over to where Sara and Nyssa were standing. “Hey.”

“Hey! Has it been busy?”

“Not as much as before everything started. Turns out I worked through my break, so I’m taking it now.”

“Well you have perfect timing. He’s just about to start a new song.”

Felicity turned to face the stage as Oliver began speaking into the mic. From where she was standing, Felicity had a direct line of sight to the stage. She had seen pictures of Oliver, how could she not have when the entire city loves him. But seeing him in person… She couldn’t help but think that he was hot. And holding that guitar? Ooooh, boy.

“This next song is called ‘Addicted’ by Saving Abel.” The crowd applauded loudly, liking the choice.

I’m so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you’re going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Oh the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It’s unlike anything  
When you’re loving me

Felicity was transfixed. It was one thing to listen to a recording, but seeing him perform live… It was no wonder why the city loved him. He was incredible.

Oh girl lets take it slow  
So as for you well you know where to go  
I want to take my love  
And hate you till the end

It’s not like you to turn away  
From all the bullshit I can’t take  
It’s not like me to walk away

I’m so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you’re going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Oh the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It’s unlike anything  
When you’re loving me

Sara turned to Felicity and said, “You know, If I didn’t bat for the same team, I would totally be all over him. That man can play.”

“Yeah…” said Felicity. She couldn’t stop watching him. Felicity didn’t know what it was; there was just something about him that drew her in.

Yeah

I know when it’s getting rough  
All the times we spend  
Trying to make  
This love something better than  
Just making up again

It’s not like you to turn away  
All the bullshit I can’t take  
Just when I think I can walk away

I’m so addicted to the things you do  
When you’re going down on me  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It’s unlike anything when you’re loving me

When you’re loving me

While playing the guitar solo, Oliver looked out at the audience. All of a sudden, his eyes met the bluest eyes he had ever seen. It was the pretty blonde girl he had glimpsed working behind the counter, and she was gorgeous. Even though her hair was in a pony tail, he could tell it was naturally curly, and would be so soft when he ran his fingers through it…

What? What was he thinking? He didn’t even know this girl, and he was already imagining running his fingers through her hair? What was with him? 

Oliver gave himself a mental shake in time for him to begin singing again, but he still held the blonde girl’s eyes. Like he couldn’t look away. So… he began singing to her.

How can I make it through  
All the things you do  
There’s just got to be more to you and me

I’m so addicted to all the things you do  
When you’re going down on me  
In between the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It’s unlike anything  
It’s unlike anything

Felicity didn’t know what was going on. She was simply watching the show, and all of a sudden Oliver Queen looked at her with his so very blue eyes. And… he hadn’t looked away. And he was still looking at her… and singing… Was he singing to her? But that couldn’t be possible, because he didn’t know her… But they were still staring, caught in each other’s gazes.

I’m so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you’re going down on me

All the sounds you make  
With every breath You take  
It’s unlike anything  
I’m so addicted to you  
Addicted to you

The sound of thunderous applause broke the trance, causing Oliver to look out at the rest of the audience and causing Felicity to look down. Sara looked at her and asked, “Do you know Oliver? Cause he didn’t stop staring at you for, like, the whole song. And he’s still stealing glimpses of you.”

That made Felicity look up quickly enough to meet Oliver’s gaze once again. When he saw that she was looking at him as well, he smiled at her. And not that smile that she saw in pictures, but a big genuine smile. Felicity spoke to Sara without looking away. “No, I don’t know Oliver at all. I mean, I know of him, pretty much everyone does, but I don’t know him personally.”

“Huh. Ok. You know, it might be that he thinks you’re hot.”

Felicity scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Sara nudged her. “I’m serious! If I hadn’t met Nyssa, I would have gone after you.”

“I am straight, you know.”

Sara grinned wickedly. “Not after a night with me.”

The two girls laughed until Felicity received a tap on her shoulder. It was Digg telling her that her break was over.

For the rest of the show, Felicity worked the counter, while occasionally stealing glances at Oliver. And every time she snuck a look at him, he always seemed to be looking at her.

 

Felicity wiped the counter down one last time. The last person had left around 5 minutes ago, and the only ones still in the shop were her, Digg, Sara and Nyssa, and Oliver, who was in the back breaking down his equipment. Sara and Nyssa were talking to Digg, who was counting out the cash from the register. 

Everyone turned when a noise came from the back, and a second later Oliver Queen was walking toward the front of the shop, a guitar case in his hand.

“Hey, everyone.”

“Hey, Ollie!” said Sara, who walked over to hug him. Felicity just stared as they exchanged greetings and Sara introduced him to Nyssa. 

“Wait a sec.”

Sara, Nyssa, and Oliver turned to Felicity. She was looking at Sara. “You know Oliver Queen? Like, actually know him? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Must have slipped my mind,” said Sara innocently. A little too innocently. Felicity narrowed her eyes at her best friend. Sara Lance was meddling again, she just knew it.

Sara turned to Oliver. “And this is my best friend, the one who graciously took my shift so that I could spend the evening with my girlfriend. Oliver Queen, meet Felicity Smoak.” Sara drew out her hand like she was presenting something.

Oliver walked over to the counter, extending his hand for a shake. “Felicity. It’s very nice to meet you.”

The moment their hands touched, they each felt a rather peculiar tingling sensation. They both looked down at their hands and then back to each other. 

“Hi, Oliver. It’s really nice to meet you too.”

 

[Alright! Should I continue? Any suggestions on other songs I could use? As always, tell me what you think! And my prompts are wide open!]


End file.
